1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a lighting device, and more particularly to a lighting device with light guiding pillars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display panels, having the advantages of lightweight, slimness and compactness, have replaced conventional CRT displays and become a mainstream product in the display market. Furthermore, most electronic devices are equipped with a flat display panel.
Based on the categories of light emitting sources, flat display panels can divided into active light emitting panels and passive light emitting panels. The passive light emitting panel receives the light emitted from a light source so as to form various frames. In order to reduce the thickness of the flat display panel, a small sized light source such as light emitting diode is provided.
The light emitted from a light source can be guided towards a particular direction by a light guide. However, to increase luminance uniformity, the light guide must convert the light emitted from a light source into a uniformed light. Thus, how to provide a structural design of the light guide which provides the flat display panel with higher luminance uniformity has become a prominent task for the industries.